


fuck that, the world's ours

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Scandal (TV)
Genre: (unpaid intern & boss dynamics), Crossover Pairings, F/F, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't doubts that Olivia had when Harrison presented Michaela as the newest and youngest associate to date, their first ever intern. Olivia knew Harrison would never offer any position to someone unqualified… it's just that Olivia wasn't prepared for the intern to be so stunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck that, the world's ours

**Author's Note:**

> for the summer scorcher [come join](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/tagged/Summer-Scorcher-2016) \o/
> 
> title from kanye west's power  
> can be read as in the same universe as my preexisting michaela/olivia fic if you'd like [[star light, star bright](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5905750)]

It wasn't doubts that Olivia had when Harrison presented Michaela as the newest and youngest associate to date, their first ever intern. Olivia knew Harrison would never offer any position to someone unqualified… it's just that Olivia wasn't prepared for the intern to be so stunning. And Michaela only became more transparently impressive with time, settling into her new position neatly. She was the type of girl that was made for D.C.- even sharper than she let on, and wild ambition pumping through her veins. 

Michaela's an intern for six months before Olivia wants to promote her, but she's still a student and can't work full-time. A small, larger than Olivia wants to admit, part of her is pleased the girl isn't on her payroll. It at least nominally makes the dreams she's been having more acceptable. (She'd never act on them, not first anyways.)

Michaela's gaze starts landing on her lips with more regularity in January. She wears springtime dresses and cardigans, laughs at the rest of them with their heavy winter coats. Olivia definitely doesn't think about how easy it'd be to touch her, when they're sitting side by side and if she just extended her arm to the right-

“It's thirty-nine degrees out!” Michaela said once when Abby asked if she really wasn't cold in her pretty knee-length navy blue dress. “It can't even snow yet.” 

It takes until a late night in March for Michaela to act on it. It goes something like this: 

Olivia's doing a little extra background research on their current client- there's something just a little off that's been on the tip of her tongue all day. She hasn't found it yet when Michaela comes back with Gettysburgers for the two of them. They're devoured quickly, it only took one meal months ago for Michaela to realize how terrible their burgers and fries were cold, and that they did not reheat well. Olivia finishes first, has their trash moved and papers spread out over the table before Michaela's swallowed her last fry. 

Olivia doesn't make the discovery until two in the morning. Harrison, Stephen, and Abby are all long gone, never came back from their ten pm thai break. Huck and Quinn duck out after midnight, Huck with a nod and Quinn with a reminder not to stay up all night and a facial contraction that may have been a wink. Michaela hasn't been working for the past hour or so, has moved onto idly checking social media. Olivia would feel guilty, but Michaela doesn't have class on Tuesdays, and she did say she finished her first draft of a paper a little while back. 

She makes a simple sticky note that reads, _spy?_ , one that will be confirmed the following day. For now though, Olivia's feeling content, is nearly certain she solved her little hiccup. 

“It's two in the morning,” Michaela says, sliding some papers down the table and hopping up. “Unless you're taking tomorrow off, you're done for the night.” 

Olivia snorts softly, doesn't say that she was about to pack up. “Uh huh, I think Abby's been giving you too much free rein.” 

Michaela shrugs a shoulder, her hair sliding back, and Olivia's fingertips itch to run through it. “Well _I'm_ not getting you coffee in less than eight hours, so...” 

Her tone is teasing and leading, and it's even more sharply apparent that it's just the two of them in the office. Olivia leans forward, not close enough to kiss her, but far closer than she'd dare in the daylight. 

“Is that blackmail or bribery?” 

Her eyes dance, “Definitely blackmail, bribery's next though.” 

“Oh really?” 

The words have just passed Olivia's lips when Michaela closes the distance, her kiss insistent and decisive. She pulls Olivia in by the shoulders, her chair rolling even closer and Michaela wrapping her legs around her, to anchor her. 

Kissing Michaela- being kissed by Michaela- is nothing like anyone else. Olivia's kissed for power, with ambition, always used sex as a tool before as a pleasure. Michaela's all indulgence though. Kissing Michaela is soaking in a hot tub for hours without an end in sight- and _that's_ an idea for later. There's no question as to why Olivia wants her, and the rush of freedom takes her by surprise. 

Michaela's breathing hard against her neck, gasps when Olivia's hands slide up her purple dress. She stops at the sound, backs up a smidge to look in Michaela's eyes. 

“This okay?” 

Michaela's legs drag her back in, her thighs tensing under her fingertips. “ _Yes_. I'm just ticklish, keep going.” 

Olivia's eyebrows pop up, and before she can finish filing away the information for a later date, Michaela's teeth are nipping into her shoulder. No, it's harder than a nip, her teeth briefly trying to break skin before she lets up with wet words on her collarbone, “Don't you dare.”

Olivia squeezes her thighs in retaliation, sliding her hands higher, and Michaela's moan is prettily broken with a breath. She leans down to settle herself more firmly between her thighs, her lips brushing against the inside of her left leg. Olivia reaches and kisses higher, Michaela's hands slipping into her hair to hurry the process. The purple dress is pushed higher and higher, and only when it's up around Michaela's stomach, a smug smile on the younger woman's face, does Olivia stop looking for underwear. 

“You planned this,” Olivia accuses. 

Michaela's smile only grows, “And here we are.”

Without looking down, Olivia brushes her thumbs up against her vulva, circling her thumbs around one another softly, as arousal edges out smugness on Michaela's face. Only when she's breathless, mouth slack and eyes shut, does Olivia use her mouth. Michaela's fingers instantly tense, nails scraping against her scalp, and Olivia's glance flickers up for a moment to meet her eyes. Michaela's pupils are wide, her lips are parted, and Olivia finds her clit quickly, sucking until her hips buck up. Her hips keep jumping up whenever she focuses on her clit, so Olivia mouths lower, sliding her tongue in, pressing her face closer to lick deeper. Michaela nearly thrashes at that, moaning for her to do, “More, damn it, _more_.” 

Olivia brings her right hand in off her thigh, and Michaela crooks her leg over her shoulder. Thumb on her clit and tongue steadily stroking, it doesn't take long for Michaela to orgasm with a small shriek. 

Michaela drags her up, manages to stand, mostly leaning on Olivia, and kisses her, deep and slow. It's unexpected, and Olivia's head is a little too over-sensitized to remember why right now. 

“Part two,” Michaela says, her dress falling back down, “of the bribe is at my place or yours.” 

Olivia laughs, already knows there's no way she's starting work before noon tomorrow. “My place, and if you think this will get me out of the office faster-”

Michaela snickers, looping her arm through hers, “It's so sweet that you're already planning on next time. And don't worry, it will.”


End file.
